Austin
Austin & Charlie Shake It Up With Jessie is a 4 part crossover with 'JESSIE, Good Luck Charlie, Austin & Ally and Shake It Up. The episodes are spwaned across each show. The episodes in the crossover are Roadtrips & Road Trips, Good Luck Austin & Ally on Shake It Up With Jessie, Crossover It Up and Shake It Up In The Big Apple. Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott (''JESSIE) 2-4 *Peyton List as Emma Ross (JESSIE) 2-4 *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross (JESSIE) 2-4 *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross (JESSIE) 4 *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross (JESSIE) 2-4 *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle (JESSIE) 4 *Frank the Lizard as Mrs. Kipling (JESSIE) 4 *Zendaya as Rocky Blue (Shake It Up) 1-4 *Bella Thorne as Cece Jones (Shake It Up) 1-4 *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones (Shake It Up) 1-4 *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue (Shake It Up) 2-3 *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez (Shake It Up) 2-3 *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer (Shake It Up) 1-4 *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson (Austin & Ally) 1-3 *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon (Austin & Ally) 1-3 *Raini Rodriguez as Trish de la Rosa (Austin & Ally) 1-3 *Calum Worthy as Dez (Austin & Ally) 1-3 *Richard Whiten as Jimmy Starr (Austin & Ally) 2 *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) 1-3 *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) 1-3 *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) 1-3 *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) 1-3 *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) 1-3 *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) 1-3 *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) 1-3 Overview '''Austin & Ally Part One: '''Teddy and Amy are asked to return to Chicago and appear in the show, Shake It Up, Chicago. On the way their, Austin Moon and his crew are stranded on the side of the road and the Duncans give them a lift to the Shake It Up Chicago Dance Studio. Teddy and Ally are mixed up as one another and Teddy is forced to go on stage and sing with Austin but Ally comes back and the three of them sing. Meanwhile, Gabe and PJ get a spot on the show. '''Absent: Debby Ryan, Cameron Boyce, Kevin Chamberlin, Karan Brar, Peyton List and Skai Jackson, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen Good Luck Charlie Part Two: '''Rocky and Teddy meet after the show and the two become fast friends. When Rocky tells Teddy that she was kicked off the show Teddy is shocked and Teddy tries to prove that she belongs on the show. Gabe meets Flynn and the two start a prank war at the studio. Austin finds a video online of Jessie and convinces Ty to get them to come perform on the show leading to Jessie, Emma, Luke and Zuri to come to Chicago. Jessie gets a record deal with Jimmy Starr. Luke joins the prank war. '''Absent: Karan Brar and Kevin Chamberlin Shake It Up Part Three: '''The girls decide to take advantage of Jessie tricking her into missing her big number just so they can perform in the spotlight dance but feel guilty. In the end, Jessie lets the girls sing with her. Meanwhile, Austin practices for his big number. The Duncans and the rest of the Ross kids go out at a fancy resturant. '''Absent: Karan Brar and Kevin Chamberlin JESSIE Part Four: '''Rocky, CeCe and Tinka head to New York when the two on the show are asked to be on Shake It Up NY. The flight to NY is expensive so Jessie helps out and flies them to New York but the girls and Flynn also so stay in the pent house. '''Absent: 'Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue, Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy ' Trivia *Shake It Up appears in all 4 parts. *Austin & Ally had little interaction with Jessie. This made due to them already meeting and the only real interaction was when Austin invited her on the show. *Shake It Up In The Big Apple is the only episode where Shake It Up's setting is not shown. *The production title was Austin & Charlie & Rocky & CeCe & Jessie & Ally. *It will be continued into Rocky & Charlie On Deck which will focus more on Charlie.